A fading memory
by The Written Voice
Summary: A story of a young troubled girl. How she finds happiness and can begin to accept that she belongs in the world. She has a purpose. Once upon a time... Sorry for the bad summary, the story isn't as bad as this but it does mean something. Stick around and find out what ;)
1. Chapter 1

I cant remember the obvious things anymore.

Its been so long since i last seen them.

They are like ice, melting rapidly - loosing there shape but always leaving a reminder behind.

Torturing us with the memory that there was something there.

Fading.

Replaced by the new, it stung like knives. Piercing the shattered hearts. Causing nothing but more pain, more loss.

Further and further you melt.

Leaving us completely!

I wonder when the day will come, once we have all forgotten.

Fading.

How insignificant you must have been. How we must have been to be replaced so easily.

I still need it, i cant remember it but i know i need it.

So, don't fade


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a draw of my cigarette, I feel the poisonous smoke inflate my lungs. I exhale, blowing the smoke into little circles above my head. Watching them slowly vanish.

I turn and look at my friend Ben, he is sitting on the bottom of my bed stoned out of his head. He had a soft smile on his face and no sense in his eyes.

I lay my head on my pillow, feeling my eyes like anchors pulling me down into a comatose state.

Maybe just a little escape...

I woke up with Ben's arm around my waist. Him snoring quietly in my ear and probably drooling in my hair and on my pillow.

The front door shut with a clash and I hear tumbling and things drop to the floor down stairs.

Shit ... They're back.

This realisation made the high I was feeling earlier, just totally wear off. I heard of elephants run up the stairs, listening to the footsteps on the top landing, contemplating coming to my room.

Praying that they went in the other direction. However like most nights they came and payed me a visit.

I saw the handle of my bed room turn and a shadowed face popped thought the little gap in my door. It was my father.

Well if you could call him that, he was a alcoholic and a real fucking prick. It was like his favourite hobby (after drink of course) was tearing the shit out of me...

" Hey honey" he dragged out, the smell of Alcohol and take away food from his breathe infusing my room. Giving me that feeling of de ja vu. Only this dejavu was every night.

"Fuck off" i barked at him. Not in the mood for his shit tonight. Mt head finally beginning to become sore after the spliff i had smoked. I put my head back on the pillow, knowing full well that this wouldn't be the end of our daddy daughter talk.

"YOU...", he pushed my door fully open. It hitting my wardrobe behind it - poor thing its had more beatings with that door than I have hot dinners. He stumbles in, tripping over my Disney princess rug. "You little bastard." his lips smack together, probably dehydrated from all the drink "Who the fuck gives you the right to fucking talk to me like that. You little slut. Look at you".

He points to Ben who is still oblivious to my fathers intrusion. "Every fucking night you shag him. You little slag". He was wrong i had never slept with Ben, yes he spent almost every night with me but because he wanted to protect me.

My father walked over to the bed going to grab Ben. I sat up in a flash to protect him. My father didn't care though and grabbed my throat. He pulled me off the bed and up against the far wall. I didn't scream or anything, as his grip tightened on me- i looked into his eyes.

I looked into the mirror at my eyes. A deep blue ocean gazing back at me. Cold and emotionless, his stare as he slowly drains the life out of his daughter.

Just a little bit harder daddy, go on - end this today.

Every thing from the corner of my eyes began to turn Gray and hazy. His eyes were the only thing that I could see. The tiny rings of black that swirled in and out of his iris. I feel myself fall, loosing all sight.

Was this it ? was this finally my escape?

Then all went black...

I woke up again, my head laying on a familiar lap. Ben was playing with my hair and rubbing my cheek. He was talking to himself about how he was going to look after me forever.

My eyes were still shut, even though I was fully awake. In my whole life I only had Ben to be thank full for. he was the only reason i was still here.

"Thank you" I whisper, not directly to Ben but to god. If there was one, he mustn't have hated me that much to give me someone as good as Ben as my guardian angel.

Ben looked down at me, a smile spread across his face. "So you join us once again" he babbled. "No" I sit up " your imagining all this". I cant resist being sarcastic.

He nudges my arm slightly. Then just stares at me for a second. I face him, wondering what he was thinking. His eyes were a beautiful earthy brown. With gold sparks through them. They were warm like the sun and they let me know how much Ben loved me. They were what made me feel at ease.

His stare still piercing me, I begin to feel a little awkward- so turn away. He grabs my shoulder and hugs me tightly. I feel secure. "Bethany" his head buries in my shoulder " I was so worried about you" he uttered under his breath.

I placed my hand on his back and began to rub his back. I pull away form him and look at my surroundings. I expected to be here. It was our own little home.

It was a little shed in the woods of our town. we came across it when we were around seven, it was next to a big oak tree. Away from everything we knew. In side it was how you would imagine it, mossy and it smelt like damp wood. There wasn't much furniture just a few chairs and and a couch that was on it's last tethers.

When we had just discovered the shed, Ben and I looked around and he found an in graving behind the couch. It said "A home can be built from anything, for me for you". There was a a date underneath that said 1946. This little shed had been able to with stand and it had history too it. I always felt so curious to whom had felt as much safety here as we did.

"Lets go to sleep" I say taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. There was a blanket that was kept in a box next to us. I reach my hand down and pull it over us. I place my head on Ben's shoulder and fall asleep...


End file.
